


Le souffle chaud du démon

by Kumfu



Series: Série du souffle chaud [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/pseuds/Kumfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'éclat amusé des yeux bleus le perturbe, les pupilles animales lui glacent le sang… l'insoutenable envie ne lui permet plus de réfléchir. Peut-on rester indemne en étant la proie d'un démon ?</p><p>YAOI KyuNaruSasu. OS tiré d'un jeu avec Opelleam et Hagane.</p><p>Univers alternatif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le souffle chaud du démon

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction issue d'un petit jeu à trois avec Opelleam et Hagane dont l'idée était d'écrire chacune une fiction sur une petite base commune de manière à voir ce qu'en auront fait les autres, soit un one-shot YAOI érotique entre Naruto, Sasuke et un Kyuubi qui n'aurait rien perdu de son caractère démoniaque. Le reste était quartier libre. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, je vous invite donc à aller également lire ceux de mes deux très chères comparses. Les liens sont sur mon blog (kumfu & opelleam wordpress). Et on dit au passage merci à Opelleam pour nous avoir donné envie d'un KyuNaruSasu avec sa fic « Babylon » et, par ailleurs, pour m'avoir convaincue de m'essayer à l'UA, ce qui était une très bonne chose car je me suis beaucoup amusée à le faire, même si c'était difficile, et enfin pour m'aider autant en tant que prim'lectrice voire même bêta pour l'occasion (je suis extrêmement gâtée, je le sais).
> 
> C'est donc mon premier UA, c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris quelque chose d'aussi sexualisé. En tout cas, même si j'avoue avoir une préférence pour les univers respectés, je me suis vraiment éclatée autant à écrire cette fiction qu'à découvrir celles de mes deux comparses, que ce soit pour leurs styles et leurs sensibilités propres ou pour les points communs. On a d'ailleurs pris un peu peur avec Opelleam en découvrant toutes les similitudes entre nos fictions, ce qui nous a fait encore une fois nous rendre compte qu'on est tellement sur la même longueur d'ondes sur le sujet que ça en fait peur…
> 
> Voici donc ma version.

Sasuke se figea en laissant échapper un murmure.

« Déjà ? »

On ne lui laisserait donc même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits ? Abasourdi, il se tourna vers l’homme qui l’avait accompagné mais ne put que se heurter à la façade immobile et lisse qui l’avait accueilli : un masque de renard aux traits effrayants.

« Prépare-toi. »

La voix lui parut jeune, ce qui était plus que rare dans leur milieu. Le large manteau à capuche qui l’entourait ne lui permettait même pas de voir sa peau, ne lui offrant qu’une image déshumanisée dont Sasuke se détourna. Son regard se posa sur la tenue chinoise qui était étendue sur le lit, juste à côté d’un paquet de tissu noir.

Sa vision se troubla un peu.

Il se sentait vide.

Il aurait probablement dû être en colère, avoir envie de se révolter, de hurler, même, face à ce qu’il était en train de subir, cette vie qu’il n’avait pas choisie et qui, de toute façon, lui était imposée parce qu’il était né fils de Fugaku Uchiwa et qu’il n’avait pas été l’aîné, seulement pour cette raison. Pourtant, la claque avait été trop forte, la nouvelle trop choquante et il ne parvenait toujours pas à l’intégrer. Il avait l’impression d’être étranger à ce qui lui arrivait et de ne plus pouvoir rien ressentir.

Un instant, un éclair lumineux apparut dans un pli de la cape, attirant son regard, le faisant deviner une lame qu’un rayon de soleil venait d’effleurer.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers le lit, caressa doucement la soie de la tenue qui crissa sous ses doigts puis déplia d’une main le paquet noir pour découvrir l’objet qu’il renfermait. À l’intérieur, une arme d’une quinzaine de centimètres à la beauté sobre lui était destinée. Il la saisit pour en évaluer le poids.

« Tu as quel âge ?

— Seize ans » répondit-il d’un ton neutre tandis qu’il suivait d’un doigt le tranchant métallique.

En quelques mouvements rapides du poignet, il put remarquer que l’objet était juste adapté à sa main, puis il le reposa sur le lit et détacha le col de sa chemise. En se défaisant de sa veste de costume, il continua à observer la lame qu’il avait laissée sur le drap, cherchant à éviter ce masque derrière lequel le regard posé sur lui le dérangeait, même s’il n’en fit aucun cas. Sa chemise blanche glissa le long de ses épaules et il s’en sentit mal à l’aise. Dès son arrivée, il se retrouvait à abandonner tout ce qui lui restait de sa vie d’avant, des armes avec lesquelles il était arrivé à ses vêtements mêmes et il se sentit plus nu encore qu’il ne pouvait l’être physiquement.

L’ensemble à la chemise au col haut qui lui avait été préparé avait tout de la beauté glaciale des tenues chinoises, d’un blanc immaculé sur lequel de très discrètes décorations d’un mauve pâle en rehaussaient la distinction. Des liens tressés délicatement servaient de fermoirs sur le devant et, au bout de la manche, l’insigne de la maison était brodé : un tourbillon se terminant par deux traits s’éloignant du centre, d’un côté et de l’autre verticalement : la marque de Kyuubi. Alors qu’il enfilait le tissu de soie fine, il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui était resté immobile, appuyé le dos au mur. Entre ses vêtements sombres et cette image de renard, il ne parvenait pas à en voir le moindre caractère humain, rendant sa sensation de solitude plus pesante encore.

Son regard se laissa un peu envahir par ce désespoir qui semblait vouloir le submerger depuis le matin.

La voix jeune se fit entendre.

« Ça va aller. »

Le ton était resté très froid mais Sasuke s’étonna de ces mots, même s’il se contenta d’acquiescer silencieusement. En finissant d’ajuster sa tenue, il en défit un pan de manière à ranger l’arme qui lui avait été fournie et son regard se perdit dans le vide, loin. Il n’avait plus aucun repère.

Ses mèches ébène voilèrent le haut de son visage dans un temps de silence et d’égarement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme au masque finit par soupirer fortement et fit glisser une main sur le dessus de son crâne, emportant dans le mouvement sa capuche pour ébouriffer la chevelure blonde qui en surgit. Le brun en resta médusé, autant à cause du geste que parce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à trouver dans le clan chinois quelqu’un avec une telle couleur de cheveux. Cependant, la vision de ces mèches à l’éclat ensoleillé eut un effet apaisant sur lui et il sentit s’atténuer, même très légèrement, la nervosité qui l’habitait. L’attente, seul d’abord et maintenant avec cet être au visage dissimulé, ce silence et cette tension latente l’avaient épuisé. S’asseyant sur le lit, il reprit en soupirant la lame courte qu’on lui avait donnée, la tournant doucement entre ses doigts.

Depuis une fenêtre haute, on pouvait voir le bleu du ciel, traversé de quelques nuages se déplaçant lentement. L’activité de la ville s’était calmée, chacun rentrait chez soi. Le grincement des rideaux métalliques que descendaient les commerçants se mêlait au ronronnement des camions de marchandises.

Un coup sec se fit entendre depuis l’entrée de la pièce, faisant se redresser le blond qui remit en place sa capuche.

« On y va. »

La porte s’ouvrit devant lui et une silhouette respectueuse s’inclina dans une courbette que le jeune homme au masque ignora en le dépassant d’un pas vif. Sasuke se leva nerveusement pour le suivre. Le long couloir éclairé de quelques lumières basses défila, écœurant le brun par son hideuse couleur rouge-sang. Des têtes se baissèrent sur leur passage, des hommes en tenues austères les saluèrent, politesses que le jeune Uchiwa jugea inutiles en ce qui le concernait, étant donné ce qu’il était advenu de lui.

« Pour asseoir l’entente que nous avons conclue avec le clan Kyuubi, j’ai décidé de te donner à eux en gage d’alliance. »

Les mots prononcés par son propre père avaient frappé durement son esprit et résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Quelques images de ce qui s’était passé dans leur bureau se rappelèrent à lui, de la froideur de Fugaku au regard distant d’Itachi, et cette façon de le considérer comme un beau cadeau parce qu’il était le plus doué après son frère et qu’il était du sang des Uchiwa. La nausée qu’il en avait ressentie était toujours présente.

Il pénétra dans le grand hall. La pièce était ouverte sur le ciel et un immense bassin ornait son centre. Sur les côtés, de superbes sculptures d’animaux de la mythologie chinoise se succédaient en une longue allée menant à deux portes immenses, épaisses, aux lourds battants dorés.

Kyuubi, l’âme même de l’ombre chinoise régnant sur les trafics occultes, était juste derrière elles. Sasuke avait si souvent entendu parler de sa cruauté qu’il sentit ses membres s’engluer et dût forcer son pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer par le jeune blond. Malgré son appréhension, il n’avait pas le loisir de pouvoir se soustraire à cette situation et ce n’était pas non plus comme s’il avait déjà eu celui de décider de ce qu’il faisait de sa vie. Quant à sa peur, il ne voulait surtout pas s’attarder dessus.

Alors qu’ils parvenaient devant les portes, elles s’ouvrirent sur une large salle aux couleurs rouge-orangé, éclairée de quelques lanternes anciennes dont les lueurs basses mettaient en relief les crocs acérés de sculptures animales, les écailles dures d’un dragon, la mâchoire d’un renard au regard effrayant. Le sol était recouvert de velours, de luxueux fauteuils étaient disposés entre des coussins étalés au sol et Sasuke sentit son sang se glacer devant la vue d’un serpent dont les ondulations ocre et brillantes ressortaient sur le mur sombre. Tout au fond de la pièce, un homme était allongé sur un tissu épais dans les mêmes tons que l’ensemble, confortablement installé sur le côté, la tête appuyée sur son coude. Dans la semi-obscurité ambiante, ses prunelles brillaient avec l’éclat du feu.

Kyuubi.

Cet être que l’on appelait « le démon ».

La tension était palpable et Sasuke dût lutter pour ne pas céder sous elle mais, en voyant le jeune homme le précédant s’effacer sur son passage, il eut l’impression de se retrouver soudainement trop seul face à l’épreuve qui l’attendait. Il s’arrêta pour suivre le blond du regard, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’adosse au mur, bras croisés sur sa poitrine tandis qu’il se fondait dans l’ombre de la pièce.

« Approche. »

La voix à la chaleur infernale, rauque et puissante, fit frissonner le brun. Il ne put ignorer plus longtemps la peur qui se faisait grandissante en lui.

Au fur et à mesure qu’il avançait, l’atmosphère devenait étouffante, dans une impression d’irréalité.

Étendu dans une position lascive, le maître des lieux dégageait une aura malsaine et écrasante. Il lui parut être à peine plus âgé que lui mais son regard semblait avoir traversé bien plus qu’une simple existence. Sa tenue, digne de son statut de seigneur du milieu chinois, était faite de superpositions de tissus précieux et richement décorés. La carnation cuivrée de sa peau tranchait avec le rouge sanglant de ses cheveux et plus étonnantes encore apparurent ses pupilles : d’un orangé sombre, elles étaient fendues à la manière d’un animal sauvage et carnassier.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends ? »

Le ton autoritaire le fit se raidir et la main que Kyuubi lui présenta, paume vers le sol et doigts élégamment tendus, le poussa à s’agenouiller précipitamment, son genou se pliant presque seul. En y posant les lèvres, il murmura, soumis :

« Je suis à vous ».

Son regard se releva alors sur un sourire aux canines un peu trop longues pour être normales et il sentit la main chaude du démon glisser doucement contre sa bouche, en se retirant bien trop lentement. Il se glaça de l’intérieur.

Quand la pulpe de l’index s’arrêta sur ses lèvres pour les frôler, il en fut pétrifié, sa bouche trembla et il voulut se retourner, la poitrine agitée d’angoisse, et chercher le soutien que le jeune homme derrière eux pourrait peut-être lui donner mais ne put pas bouger. Le doigt s’insinua entre ses lèvres, le faisant fermer les yeux nerveusement et vint frôler ses dents, en forcer doucement le passage… Il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir et ne fut que plus perdu quand Kyuubi se releva dans un léger rire. Un bruissement de tissu venait de se faire entendre et un autre homme entièrement vêtu de noir était apparu. Le démon s’approcha de lui et écouta les quelques mots qu’il était venu lui chuchoter à l’oreille.

Rapidement, son visage se durcit et une intense colère s’empara des yeux félins, faisant frissonner Sasuke dans une sensation de pression insupportable. Le démon attrapa une large cape et, sans plus tarder, se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie de la pièce. En arrivant devant l’être au masque de renard, il claqua brièvement des doigts vers lui :

« Avec moi ! »

Puis, il disparut telle l’ombre effrayante qu’il était.

Sasuke Uchiwa était le cadet de sa famille. Il avait un seul frère, Itachi, plus grand, en tout : en âge, en taille, en talent. Lui n’avait été que le second, en tout. Parce qu’il était le deuxième fils, il avait dû se contenter de la place ingrate que lui avait laissée sa famille, observer les exploits de son aîné, ce regard plein de fierté que son père n’avait jamais eu que pour ce dernier et essayer, juste essayer de se hisser à sa hauteur. Lui-même était particulièrement doué, à un niveau bien supérieur que les autres membres du clan, on le lui avait toujours dit, mais Itachi s’était élevé bien au delà de la notion même de talent. Il était tout simplement éblouissant. Le petit frère avait eu beau faire tous les efforts possibles, il n’avait pu que le regarder de loin, lever ses yeux sur lui, indéfiniment, et supporter de ne jamais parvenir à le rattraper.

Son père ne se serait jamais débarrassé de son premier fils. L’idée n’était même pas concevable. Ce dernier était l’héritier du clan, celui à qui reviendrait la place de dirigeant de la famille. C’était lui le génie, lui qui alliait l’implacable efficacité, l’intelligence des décisions et cette façon d’être, tout simplement, qui imposait le respect autour de lui.

Sasuke n’était que le petit frère et, aujourd’hui, il n’était juste plus rien.

« Monsieur Uchiwa ».

La voix masculine le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers l’homme, grand et imposant, qui venait de l’accompagner jusqu’à ce que ce dernier se permit d’appeler ses « appartements pour la nuit ».

« Et Kyuubi, je le vois quand ? » lâcha le jeune homme avec un manque certain de formule de convenance mais aucune réponse ne lui fut donnée.

Depuis le départ du démon, on l’avait fait encore attendre de longues heures dans cette même pièce où il avait été introduit initialement, seul, encore une fois, et il avait senti tomber sur lui la fatigue qu’il n’avait faite que repousser toute la journée, physique mais surtout nerveuse. Il avait tellement de mal à accepter qu’il ne puisse plus maintenant retourner chez lui, à avaler le fait que sa famille ne l’y aurait de toute façon pas accepté. Non, « chez lui » était ici, maintenant, il avait encore du mal à l’intégrer. Il adressa un regard froid à l’homme quand il reprit la parole.

« Passez une bonne nuit ».

La courbette de politesse lui sembla encore une fois tout à fait inadaptée à son cas mais il ne dit rien. Il devrait probablement s’habituer à ces nouveaux visages, à ces mines pseudo-respectueuses, à cette hypocrisie évidente puisque personne ici n’ignorait quel était son sort. Il était fatigué, tellement. Une fois seul, il s’arrêta une seconde pour soupirer, violemment, appuyant son front contre le bois qui l’isolait encore du lieu où il n’aspirait plus qu’à se reposer. Un instant, il crut qu’il allait craquer alors il roula pour appuyer son épaule à la porte et la poussa, ses yeux déjà à moitié fermés dans une envie de dormir et d’oublier.

Comme s’il ne manquait plus que ça, il entendit l’eau couler au fond de la pièce, derrière une cloison séparant la partie chambre de ce qui ne pouvait être qu’une salle d’eau. Un bazar inutile composait les lieux et il regarda le lit trop grand pour lui et les fauteuils recouverts de tissu coloré, les étagères remplies de livres et de bibelots, ces affaires disparates disposées hasardeusement un peu partout : rien qui ne lui correspondait. Avec lassitude, il se jeta sur le matelas et prit son front entre ses mains. Son visage retomba sur le côté et il fut surpris de découvrir, au milieu d’autres vêtements qui avaient été balancés là, ce masque de renard qui l’avait tellement dérangé. Curieux, il se releva et s’avança vers le pan de mur isolant le lieu d’où il entendait la douche couler, s’y appuyant d’une épaule lorsque la vue s’offrit à lui.

Sous l’eau, un homme était en train de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, le visage penché en arrière. Comme il l’avait pensé, il était jeune, même si l’épaisse buée qui s’élevait ne lui en donnait qu’une image vaporeuse. Ses cheveux dorés tranchaient avec sa peau mate, la forme de son visage était douce et masculine… d’étranges cicatrices semblaient avoir été inscrites dans la peau de ses joues, telles des scarifications. Avec une certaine fascination, il se laissa absorber par l’apparence de ce jeune homme dont il trouva la beauté rare, plus que s’il avait été lisse et sans défaut, peut-être parce que ces marques sur son visage, au lieu d’en entacher les traits, les rendaient plus troublants encore par leur imperfection.

Sasuke avait entendu parler de quelqu’un ayant à peine un an ou deux de plus que lui, s’il ne se trompait pas, et qui évoluait dans le clan de Kyuubi. Plus d’une fois, on l’avait averti de sa dangerosité et il savait devoir s’en méfier très sérieusement s’il le rencontrait lors d’une mission. Peut-être s’agissait-il lui. Après tout, le brun avait bien remarqué que les hommes de main qu’ils avaient croisés l’avaient salué avec un égard particulier et ce n’était pas non plus comme s’il y avait beaucoup de gens aussi jeunes qui gravitaient dans leur milieu, surtout à un tel niveau.

On lui avait raconté pas mal d’histoires sur son compte. À l’époque, il ne les avait écoutées que d’une oreille parce que ce n’était vraiment pas son genre de s’attacher à ce type d’informations, surtout pas s’il s’agissait de celles qui étaient censées le faire s’apitoyer. Cependant, avec ce qui venait de lui arriver, elles lui revenaient maintenant en mémoire. Apparemment, il s’agissait d’un sacrifié, vendu lui aussi au démon chinois par son propre père, chef d’un village dont la sauvegarde avait été négociée contre la vie de ce jeune homme. Kyuubi l’aurait pris sous son aile pour faire de lui cet être à la réputation redoutable qu’il était devenu, tueur infaillible à l’âme froide et glaciale : un autre comme lui, un autre de son âge, un autre qui avait été une offrande, lui aussi.

Le regard noir du jeune Uchiwa descendit sur les épaules musclées et la poitrine imberbe à la musculature fine. L’insigne du clan de Kyuubi était tatoué sur son épaule. Des gouttes d’eau glissaient sur son ventre ferme et… Sasuke resta une seconde bloqué sur le filet encore rouge qui s’était mêlé à l’eau tourbillonnant à ses pieds.

Il était blessé ?

Les yeux bleu vif qui se tournèrent sur lui firent se couper son souffle.

La tête penchée sur son épaule, le jeune blond l’observa, puis se fendit d’un sourire amusé.

« Tu as été long. »

Il s’agissait bien de la voix qui l’avait accueillie. Une certaine douceur se dégageait de cet être qui avait pourtant été si froid auparavant et, si Sasuke en fut surpris, il n’en laissa rien paraître.

« Et Kyuubi, je le revois quand ?

— Ça viendra. »

Le jeune brun reposa son crâne contre le pan de mur, durement, fermant ses yeux dans un soupir de lassitude. Combien de temps allait-il devoir encore attendre avant de savoir quel serait son sort ?

« Viens », dit le blond.

Les orbes sombres se rouvrirent sur les yeux clairs dans lesquels brillait une certaine malice et Sasuke se sentit méfiant devant l’invitation.

« Ton nom.

— Naruto Uzumaki. »

C’était donc bien lui. Le brun remarqua qu’il avait pris la peine de mentionner son nom de famille, qui ne pouvait qu’être celui de son ancien clan. Appuyé de l’épaule contre le mur de la douche, ce dernier le dévisageait, comme attendri par l’expression un peu perdue que pouvait avoir son visage.

« Tu dois être fatigué. Lave-toi. »

Le jeune brun se bloqua avec hésitation et le regard azur s’éclaira d’une lueur plus amusée encore.

« Allez, ne fais pas de manières. Si tu crois que je prête encore attention aux types que je vois nus… »

La phrase était moqueuse et Sasuke s’en vexa. Dans un air bravache, il entreprit de se dévêtir, comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance, et grimaça devant la manière dont Naruto le détaillait, ne perdant rien du spectacle.

« Regarde ailleurs.

— Je t’ai déjà vu tout à l’heure.

— Regarde ailleurs quand-même ! »

Le jeune homme à la peau mate eut une expression encore plus amusée et Sasuke se mit presque en colère, ses pommettes se teintant d’une certaine rougeur qui fit sourire largement Naruto.

« Tu es drôlement prude pour un tueur. C’est fou à quel point tu peux être différent quand tu n’es pas en mission : tu fais vraiment plus jeune, en fait.

— Tu m’as déjà vu ?

— Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? »

Alors qu’il se demandait quand et pourquoi, et surtout comment il était possible qu’il ne s’en soit pas rendu compte, le brun s’en sentit humilié. Après un regard noir, il finit de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, laissant le blond le parcourir des yeux sans aucune gêne.

La beauté froide du jeune homme était à l’exact antipode de celle de Naruto, toute en contraste entre la blancheur de sa peau et la teinte sombre de ses cheveux. Sa silhouette était élancée, sa musculature toute en finesse et son visage avait la douceur androgyne des statues grecques. Ses pupilles, d’un noir profond, semblèrent au blond un gouffre envoûtant dans lequel il se serait bien laissé tomber…

« Les problèmes sont réglés ? demanda poliment Sasuke.

— En partie seulement… mais ça ne saurait tarder. Rien ne traîne jamais longtemps, avec Kyuubi ».

Le ton était redevenu sérieux et Naruto se laissa toucher par l’expression du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, ce visage baissé et cette candeur qui contrastait avec sa fonction d’exécutant froid et efficace au sein du clan des Uchiwa. Au moment où il franchit le seuil de la douche, Sasuke vit plus que clairement la profonde blessure qui était inscrite le long du flanc hâlé, due à une arme blanche de toute évidence.

« Tu t’es blessé ? »

Naruto eut un rire léger.

« Oh, ça ? Ce n’est rien. Ce n’est pas assez profond pour être grave. Ne t’en occupe pas. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, les yeux au sol, et le blond se rendit compte qu’il était subjugué par l’éclat nerveux de son regard. Il avait déjà rencontré son grand frère lorsque les détails de l’alliance entre leurs deux familles avaient été mis en place et avait été séduit par son apparence… mais le cadet était d’une toute autre beauté, vibrante, sauvage, farouche, que l’on osait à peine approcher de peur de s’y brûler les doigts.

« Tu n’as pas réagi comme tu l’aurais dû, avec Kyuubi », fit-il remarquer soudainement.

Le visage du brun se décomposa, ce qui lui fit donna encore plus envie de le taquiner.

« Et qu’est-ce que j’aurais dû faire ? »

Doucement, Naruto se pencha alors sur lui. Sa main vint s’emparer de la base de son cou et il s’approcha de la peau pâle. Ses lèvres frôlèrent son oreille alors qu’il murmurait lentement :

« Son doigt… »

Sasuke releva des yeux surpris et le blond lui soupira la suite :

« Tu aurais dû le sucer. »

Puis il se redressa avec un sourire, ses prunelles amusées venant chercher celles au noir profond :

« Tu comprends ? »

Sasuke balaya vivement la main qui le tenait encore et se recula en répondant un « non » en colère. Le jeune blond lui attrapa alors le poignet qu’il retint avec fermeté. Le brun fit un autre pas puis grimaça en se rendant compte qu’il était acculé contre le mur, détournant brusquement les yeux lorsque le visage troublant se rapprocha.

L’eau chaude s’écoulant sur eux traversait les mèches blondes, tombant sur le regard azur qui était plongé sur lui. Son cœur s’emballa beaucoup trop vite.

D’un geste de défense, il pensa envoyer son poing vers lui mais il n’eut que le temps d’esquisser le mouvement avant de se retrouver le bras plaqué au-dessus de sa tête. Haletant, il était déjà tellement perturbé par ce qui s’était passé dans la journée qu’il ne put comprendre l’attitude de Naruto. Au-delà du fait que la vie ne l’avait pas ménagé, qu’il avait appris trop, trop vite, et qu’il savait très bien que ce qu’il avait vécu jusque-là, quelqu’un de son âge n’aurait jamais dû le connaître, il se sentait pourtant perdu face à la façon dont ce jeune homme se comportait avec lui… et à la proximité de ce regard qui embrasait sa peau.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et le blond trouva l’émoi de son visage vraiment délicieux. Ses pupilles profondément plongées dans celles, sombres et interrogatives du brun, il emmena à lui le poignet qu’il maintenait pour porter l’index pâle à sa bouche. La sensation chaude et humide fit se raidir le jeune homme, son souffle devenant plus rapide.

Les yeux fermés dans une expression douce, Naruto se laissa guider par ses sensations, ses lèvres courant sur la longueur du doigt. Sa chair tendre le frôla délicatement, le goûta dans une atmosphère suave. De baisers à peine prononcés en passages plus intenses où ses dents venaient le mordiller très légèrement, il prit le temps de parcourir le membre du brun de ses lèvres. Ses caresses étaient lentes et langoureuses et, petit à petit, il sentit les résistances de Sasuke s’évanouir et la main qu’il tenait se relâcher. Dans un élan d’envie, il laissa alors sa langue glisser sur le morceau de chair capturé pour l’entourer doucement et le jeune brun se sentit perdre pied sous la caresse buccale qui l’enserrait délicatement… et fut troublé par le regard amusé qui se rouvrit alors sur lui, le bleu de ces yeux dans lequel il se sentit perdu.

Les mouvements de succion qui suivirent le firent flancher quelques instants.

Avec un sourire attendri, Naruto se décida à relâcher sa main et se mordit les lèvres à cause de la légère rougeur qui s’était inscrite sur les pommettes de Sasuke qu’il trouva réellement craquante. Il s’éloigna enfin, non sans se débrouiller pour frôler sa peau au passage et se retourna une dernière fois en l’observant. Son regard descendit sur ses clavicules, son torse qu’il avait magnifique et les muscles plats de son abdomen… la réaction satisfaisante qu’il avait provoquée plus bas et qui l’amusa beaucoup. Puis il revint se fixer sur son visage et demanda plus doucement, non sans se départir de son expression tendrement moqueuse.

« Tu es encore vierge ? »

Sasuke le repoussa alors avec colère.

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Kyuubi aimera », conclut Naruto en passant derrière la cloison, ce qui fit hurler le brun de là où il était, outré :

« Ne parle pas de moi comme ça ! »

Le blond s’assit sur le lit et entreprit de désinfecter puis de panser sa blessure et, quand Sasuke réapparut après sa douche, encore en proie à un profond énervement, il avait enfilé un pantalon et était en train de finir d’enrouler un bandage autour de ton torse. Il se tourna vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire doux.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Je te protégerai. »

Le jeune Uchiwa en resta interdit.

« Je te laisse ma chambre pour la nuit, poursuivit Naruto. Demain, tu m’attendras ici : je viendrai te chercher. »

Le ton était redevenu autoritaire et Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement, trop perturbé pour avoir encore la force de se poser des questions, et il regarda le jeune homme ramasser ses affaires avant de s’éloigner. En se laissant retomber sur le lit, il se permit alors de craquer un peu, maintenant qu’il était seul, silencieusement.

* * *

La première journée d’attente avait été épuisante.

La confrontation avec le démon chinois lui avait glacé le sang. Les mots de Naruto, ce qu’il avait sous-entendu ensuite, ne l’avaient laissé que plus inquiet encore et en colère. La semaine qui avait suivie avait été emplie d’angoisse, l’attente plus oppressante encore, la pression latente irrespirable. Le jeune homme n’en pouvait plus. Il en était au point où il ne désirait plus que voir Kyuubi, quel que soit le traitement auquel il serait soumis, qu’importe, pourvu que ce calvaire se termine.

Lorsque le blond revint de la salle d’eau, vêtu d’un simple pantalon, Sasuke le regarda passer vivement ses mains dans ses cheveux gavés d’eau avec un large sourire à son intention. Son corps à la peau finement halée était encore humide de quelques gouttes luisantes et la cicatrice fraîche qui traversait son flanc était toujours visible. Naruto prit le temps de la sécher précautionneusement puis se rapprocha du brun et vint s’emparer de son col, finissant de l’ajuster en en profitant pour le serrer d’un peu trop près. Une fois presque collé à lui, il ne put s’empêcher de se mordiller doucement les lèvres.

« Tu ne sais pas arranger les vêtements chinois. Ils te vont bien, pourtant. »

D’un geste rapide, Sasuke balaya les mains qui le tenaient et mit lui-même correctement sa tenue en place.

Naruto était un être surprenant. D’un côté, il pouvait se comporter avec une froideur et une volonté sans faille dans le cadre de son travail, de l’autre… il agissait comme un gamin, prenant plaisir à user et abuser d’allusions déplacées envers le brun, juste pour l’embêter et le pousser à se mettre en colère… et se réjouir de voir ses joues rosir. Le jeune arrivant devait donc supporter ses regards en coin, ses petites provocations et sa façon de se moquer doucement des réactions qu’il engendrait. Il fallait dire que sur le sujet, le blond s’en donnait à cœur joie et… depuis le coup qu’il lui avait fait avec son doigt, Sasuke se méfiait et plus qu’un peu. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet être qui avait l’air de jouer avec lui puis de le traiter avec beaucoup trop d’égards.

En l’absence de Kyuubi, Sasuke passait la plupart de ses journées avec Naruto, sauf lorsque ce dernier devait partir à cause de son travail, comme il le disait. L’ayant initié au fonctionnement de la maison et même à certaines finesses de leur culture, il tenait surtout à se confronter quotidiennement à lui dans de longs affrontements, les laissant à chaque fois tous deux exténués sans avoir pu déterminer qui avait le dessus sur l’autre, ce qui l’amusait énormément. Il passait beaucoup de temps à le chahuter, à l’embêter doucement avec ce large sourire qu’il avait presque en permanence, comme si rien n’avait besoin d’être pris au sérieux, et le brun râlait tout ce qu’il pouvait mais se laissait aussi un peu faire. Après tout, c’était la première fois qu’il côtoyait ainsi un jeune homme de son âge et… quelque part, même s’il ne l’aurait jamais reconnu, même sous la torture, il en ressentait une certaine douceur.

Avec un petit regard amusé, Naruto s’assit sur le coin du lit et se relâcha un peu. Son visage s’obscurcit alors légèrement pour devenir plus grave, comme si la taquinerie à laquelle il venait de s’adonner ne lui avait servi qu’à s’évader un instant de ses obligations et qu’il ne pouvait plus maintenant les repousser plus loin. Il empoigna la serviette avec laquelle il était revenu et s’en frotta la tête énergiquement.

« Sasuke… »

Le ton était redevenu sérieux et le brun ne manqua pas de remarquer ce changement. Il écouta attentivement.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop mal ? »

La réponse aurait dû être « si ». Le jeune Uchiwa se contenta toutefois d’émettre un :

« Ça ira. »

Naruto enchaîna :

« Kyuubi est revenu. »

Un temps de silence se fit.

« Il veut nous voir tous les deux. »

Le brun accusait le coup mais essaya tout de même de paraître distant.

« Les problèmes sont résolus, alors ?

— Oui. »

Malgré toute la belle contenance qu’il s’efforçait d’avoir, Sasuke sentit l’angoisse revenir, se glissant sous sa peau pour la faire se couvrir de frissons. Un voile blanc passa devant son regard et il dût se rattraper au meuble derrière lui dans un geste maladroit qui fit se renverser tout le bazar qui l’encombrait.

« Je te protégerai » dit alors Naruto, le laissant plus confus encore et il se trouva à nouveau incapable de raisonner, comme s’il redevenait étranger à ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

En se rendant soudainement compte que le blond venait de se rapprocher, il releva sur lui des yeux dont l’éclat s’était terni. Ses mèches brunes caressaient son front, venant taquiner de leurs pointes le haut de ses joues, et l’expression de son visage ne cachait plus rien de sa fragilité.

Bientôt…

Naruto le savait.

Bientôt, Kyuubi le voudrait.

Le corps mince et devenu sans défense ne lui donna que trop envie de le serrer contre lui et il se sentit céder à son attrait pour ce jeune homme.

Juste un peu, il voulut goûter à cette fraîcheur innocente qui le touchait tant et son visage s’inclina lentement vers le cou pâle. Il se laissa enivrer de l’odeur des cheveux ébène, écoutant comme dans un songe la respiration si proche s’accélérer un peu. Pour la première fois, Sasuke ne chercha pas à lui échapper, probablement parce que la présence de Naruto était tout ce à quoi il pouvait encore s’accrocher et ce dernier en fut profondément perturbé. Il se sentit un peu perdu, lui aussi, et… en cet instant, il se rendit compte qu’il venait de cesser d’être l’homme de main fort de Kyuubi ou de jouer au gamin provocateur pour redevenir lui-même, lui, sans fioriture, sans façade, lui dans toute son humanité et il se sentit bizarre…

Les prunelles noires dans lesquelles il était en train de sombrer étaient autant emplies d’anxiété que d’incompréhension… et peut-être même d’une envie de s’abandonner qui le toucha profondément.

« Sasuke, murmura-t-il rapidement. Tu me rends dingue. »

Avec envie, il plongea brusquement son visage dans le cou dénudé pour y appuyer son front et se presser contre lui, la respiration rapide. Son souffle fut prit d’une accélération incontrôlable et il posa ses lèvres sur la peau qui se tendit, enfouit son nez dans les mèches sombres. La seconde suivante, il mordait à moitié la chair tendre et basculait le corps contre lui plus en arrière.

Sasuke se mit à haleter.

Devenu faible au contact de Naruto, le jeune brun ne savait pas ce qu’il ressentait, ne l’avait jamais connu de toute façon et ne voulut surtout pas se poser de questions. Les mains hâlées se saisirent de son visage et, en voyant les yeux bleus se fixer sur ses lèvres pâles, entrouvertes, pleines et tellement vulnérables, il n’eut aucune envie de résister à l’approche de ce visage troublant.

Dans un instant de déconnexion, Naruto se laissa fondre vers cette bouche si facile à cueillir. Un souffle désordonné chatouilla son menton et il vint presque frôler cette matière qui l’attirait tellement… mais s’y arrêta à une infime distance seulement. Son œil rencontra celui au noir perturbé, empli d’émotions diverses et il se mordit la lèvre douloureusement avant de se détourner. Fiévreux, frustré, ne voulant pas risquer de prendre ce qu’il savait revenir d’abord à Kyuubi, il s’empara du cou pour y fondre ses lèvres et se serra avec tant de forces contre le corps de Sasuke qu’il le malmena presque. Tandis qu’il prenait place entre ses jambes, ses baisers mordants, voraces, forcèrent le brun à s’accrocher de toutes ses forces à ses épaules.

« J’ai envie de toi, je ne tiens plus. »

Les mots soupirés à toute allure firent frissonner la peau du jeune homme et un râle s’échappa de ses lèvres quand Naruto souleva son corps en le posant sur le meuble derrière lui. Brusquement, il descendit embrasser l’épaule puis la longueur de la clavicule… suivre la peau de la poitrine imberbe, défaisant précipitamment les fines attaches tressées du vêtement blanc pour en écarter les pans. En se retrouvant devant un de ces mamelons durcis qui l’avait tant attiré, il y passa la langue, refermant ses lèvres sur ce grain de chair en le mordillant très légèrement, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire en entendant le petit bruit étouffé qu’en relâcha le brun. Se redressant pour plaquer agressivement contre lui ce corps en le saisissant par le bas des reins, il rencontra le membre dur de ce dernier et en lâcha un grognement d’envie, revenant enfouir son nez dans les cheveux sombres, mouillés de sueur, et il mordit très légèrement la peau du cou.

« J’ai envie de toi… »

À nouveau, ces paroles emplirent l’air devenu chaud autour d’eux et le brun en lâcha un lourd soupir. Son cou se tendit vers l’arrière et un gémissement lui échappa quand il rencontra à nouveau de son propre sexe celui tendu de Naruto, le jeune homme étant en train de franchir un peu, tant pis, la limite qu’il savait pourtant ne pas devoir dépasser par respect pour son maître. Le visage du blond descendit d’un coup sur le corps pâle qu’il désirait tellement et ses lèvres trouvèrent la peau du ventre, la happèrent, poussant l’être contre lui à se courber en deux en enserrant sa chevelure dorée. Les abdominaux se serrèrent sous ses baisers et… Sasuke se contracta violemment lorsque la paume de Naruto engloba son sexe. Ce dernier releva alors ses yeux sur le visage du brun et il ouvrit le pantalon au tissu fin, le faisant haleter. Ses lèvres emplies d’envie embrassèrent la chair à sa portée, le ventre, l’aine, caressant au passage avec sa joue le membre gonflé qu’il trouva magnifique et… la matière de sa bouche vint enfin l’effleurer.

« Ah. »

L’exclamation à peine soupirée fit se dessiner un léger sourire attendri sur le visage du blond.

Ses lèvres glissèrent délicatement sur ce morceau de chair encore vierge et ses mains se perdirent entre ces reins et ces fesses sur lesquelles il fut si facile de glisser les doigts. Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, Sasuke se renversa en cognant son dos contre le mur et le jeune blond le trouva plus beau encore dans cette position. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la chair palpitante et il prit le temps de la faire glisser lentement à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Un autre soupir d’une pureté troublante vola dans la pièce et Naruto dut défaire lui-même son propre pantalon pour soulager un peu la pression qui l’habitait.

Avec un tremblement, le jeune homme aux yeux noirs posa sa main sur la tête blonde et le regard désemparé qu’il ouvrit sur celui de Naruto fit sourire ce dernier, avant qu’il retourne enfourner plus profondément encore son membre à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Quelques mouvements de succion intenses suivirent et, aux halètements, se mêlèrent des gémissements de volupté.

Des soupirs plus prononcés emplirent la pièce alors qu’ils se perdaient dans cet instant volé.

Lourdement, Naruto se laissa tomber au sol, entendant dans un semi-brouillard le brun s’effondrer lui aussi sur le meuble de bois. Leurs respirations se calmèrent. Un long soupir coula entre les lèvres du jeune homme à la peau mate et ils prirent le temps de profiter du moment de calme que cette étreinte rapide leur avait permis. À la manière d’un chat, la tête blonde se frotta contre la cuisse de Sasuke. Ce dernier chercha instinctivement de ses doigts la matière de ses cheveux. Sa voix fatiguée s’éleva.

« Naruto… Ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ? »

Le jeune homme ne se précipita pas pour répondre.

« Longtemps.

— Longtemps comment ? »

Un souffle lourd se fit entendre et le blond se redressa en s’ébouriffant le crâne, prenant conscience de l’état dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Depuis que je suis gamin.

— C’est Kyuubi qui t’a élevé ?

— Tu plaisantes ?! répondit-il dans un rire. Il a autre chose à faire. Non, j’ai juste été élevé pour devenir son bras droit. »

Le brun ne répondit pas et Naruto ajouta en se tournant vers lui :

« Comme tu as été élevé pour être celui de ton père. »

Après un temps d’étonnement, le jeune Uchiwa sauta du meuble sur lequel il était assis et remis à son tour correctement ses vêtements.

« Ce n’est pas exactement ça. Cette place a toujours été pour Itachi. Moi j’ai plutôt eue celle d’un homme de main efficace. Le bras droit de mon père, c’est mon frère. C’est lui qui prendra sa succession. »

Il haussa les épaules, avant de poursuivre.

« Tu vois bien à quel point il se soucie de moi ? »

N’ayant pas grand-chose à répondre, Naruto préféra ne pas poursuivre cette conversation et se déplaça dans la chambre. Son regard se posa sur son masque qu’il avait laissé sur le coin du lit et il s’assit pour le prendre dans ses mains.

Un temps, il s’attarda sur cette image de renard qu’il portait depuis si longtemps maintenant.

« Quand j’étais môme, reprit-il au bout d’un moment, les rares fois où je voyais Kyuubi, il me parlait de ces grandes familles, comme la tienne… et me racontait toutes ces histoires sur la vie de notre milieu. J’adorais l’écouter. Il sait tellement de choses qu’on pourrait croire qu’il connaît le monde comme s’il y avait vécu depuis des siècles… Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j’ai toujours su que tu étais là, cet autre garçon de mon âge qu’il me disait suivre le même parcours que moi, cette famille Uchiwa et ce jeune Sasuke qui me ressemblait tellement d’après lui. »

Les yeux bleus se relevèrent avec une certaine douceur.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais autant craquer, finit-il par ajouter. »

Puis il tendit sa main vers lui.

« On y va ? »

Le visage de Naruto semblait autant sérieux que traversé d’une expression de légèreté et Sasuke ne sut comment réagir. Puis, il se remémora les mots de ce jeune homme, ce « je te protégerai » qu’il avait dit avec autant de conviction, et n’eut plus envie de se poser de questions.

Il hocha brièvement la tête avant de se diriger vers lui.

En pénétrant à l’intérieur de la large salle dans laquelle le maître des lieux les avaient reçus, Sasuke se sentit aussitôt envahir par son atmosphère obscure et insaisissable.

Devant son regard, Kyuubi était allongé sur le ventre, à demi nu, appuyé de ses coudes sur l’amas de tissus et de coussins soyeux éparpillés au sol. Un tuyau de bois était glissé entre ses lèvres et la fumée qui émanait de l’objet rond posé à côté de lui dégageait un parfum d’orient. À la lueur vacillante des lanternes basses réparties autour de la pièce, le démon offrait une vue plongeante sur ses épaules, son torse à la musculature vive et le bas de ses reins que son pantalon de matière fluide découvrait légèrement. La couleur de sa peau, d’un cuivré sombre, paraissait comme ambrée. Ses cheveux rouge-sang retombaient autour de son visage et ses yeux félins semblaient être deux joyaux obscurs.

Sa beauté sauvage était à couper le souffle.

Sasuke eut immédiatement l’impression d’avoir quitté la réalité et même les sculptures et les tissus anciens qui décoraient la pièce ne lui parurent pouvoir appartenir qu’à un autre temps, mais le sourire animal que découvrit le démon sur ses canines pointues ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées.

« Approche. »

Un feu brûlant se dégageait de la voix grave et les pupilles fendues le renversaient autant intérieurement qu’elles lui glaçaient le sang

En un mouvement d’air, la cape que Naruto était en train d’ôter frôla son épaule et il se rendit compte que ce dernier l’avait dépassé pour rejoindre Kyuubi. Il reprit alors son avancée dans une marche qui ne lui appartenait déjà plus vraiment. Le jeune blond s’agenouilla devant son maître et ce dernier se redressa légèrement pour se saisir d’un mouvement ferme du menton hâlé qui s’était présenté à lui. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto, il baisa possessivement la bouche offerte, dans une ardeur sauvage et une tendresse qui laissa Sasuke profondément perturbé. Les lèvres du démon se détachèrent très légèrement et ce dernier tourna juste son regard vers le jeune brun en tapotant d’une main un coussin, puis il se renversa sur le dos en attirant son disciple contre lui.

Sa voix profonde était protectrice et doucement amusée.

« Tu t’es retenu de le prendre ? »

Avec un sourire empli de respect, Naruto ne put que constater que son maître le connaissait plus que bien.

« De toutes mes forces », murmura-t-il en enlevant le haut de son vêtement.

Puis il ajouta avec beaucoup de sérieux :

« Il est vierge. »

Sasuke frémit en entendant parler ainsi de lui et se laissa rapidement tomber en arrière une fois assis, ses mèches au brun intense s’éparpillant sur les coussins et son regard se reportant sur les lumières changeantes du plafond. En inclinant son visage vers les deux hommes allongés si près de lui, trop, il s’étonna de la façon dont leurs traits paraissaient si semblables et de l’apparence si jeune de Kyuubi.

« Je suis bien plus âgé que tu ne l’imagines, résonna la voix rauque, bien plus. »

Puis, ce dernier éclata d’un rire semblant venu des profondeurs de la terre et approcha une bouche gourmande du cou de Naruto qui se pâmait déjà à son contact.

« Le monde humain n’a plus de secrets pour moi. Je sais tout. Il m’est si facile de manipuler les êtres et de troubler leurs sens… Je suis un démon. On ne te l’a pas dit ? »

Ses dents animales se découvrirent tandis qu’il venait mordre doucement dans la chair tendue, faisant gémir le blond qui resserra ses mains sur ses épaules puissantes. Avec un râle, il enfonça ses crocs dans la peau offerte et agrippa les fesses de son amant pour s’allonger sur lui avec une langueur érotique. Les lumières chaudes et tamisées se reflétaient sur leurs torses dénudés et formaient d’abstraits dessins le long de leurs muscles. Le regard de Sasuke se posa sur la fine cambrure masculine des reins de Kyuubi et il essaya de lutter contre le profond malaise qu’il ressentait devant ces hommes qui s’enlaçaient ainsi et… en même temps, cette incroyable chaleur qui était en train de se diffuser malgré tout, malgré lui, dans chacune de ses cellules.

« J’ai juste un peu craqué avec lui tout à l’heure, murmura faiblement le blond.

— Juste un peu ? Pas plus ? Tu n’as pas à être si respectueux avec moi, Naruto, je te l’ai déjà dit.

Le démon mordilla encore un peu le cou bronzé qui se tendait sous ses baisers.

— Et tu as aimé ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke.

Le regard félin sembla s’enfoncer à l’intérieur de ce dernier et il se sentit pris de vertige, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Kyuubi. En se frottant plus fort entre les jambes du blond, un grognement bestial lui échappa.

« Tu l’as fait gémir ? souffla-t-il à l’oreille de Naruto. Il était beau ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres et hocha faiblement la tête.

« Il te plaît tant que ça ?

— Oui… soupira-t-il sous les baisers brûlants parcourant son torse. Oui, il me plaît. »

Tout était si chaud. La langueur avec laquelle ces deux êtres s’étreignaient remuaient les sens du brun et il se sentit devenir si faible, si vulnérable. Kyuubi en eut un regard amusé et se releva doucement de son amant, prenant le temps de l’accompagner au sol en longeant d’une main sa peau bronzée. En se tournant vers sa nouvelle proie, il s’en approcha à quatre pattes dans une démarche purement animale et érotique. Son bras se tendit pour attirer à lui la nuque pâle. Son souffle brûlant frôla la bouche de Sasuke, à la candeur encore jamais déflorée… et, tandis qu’il se pourléchait tel un félin, son regard se dirigea vers Naruto.

« Tu as pris ses lèvres ? »

Le souffle devenu court, le jeune homme répondit un « non » à peine audible et Kyuubi en eut un sourire mordant.

« Vas-y. »

Mais d’abord, le démon serra plus fort la nuque capturée et releva son pouce sur la chair rebondie des lèvres du brun. En un mouvement lent, il en suivit le contour, caressa la pulpe de ce fruit mûr et Sasuke se sentit vaciller. Avec angoisse, il rechercha le blond du regard et fut très légèrement rassuré en le découvrant en train de s’allonger sur le ventre tout près. Ce dernier appuya son visage sur la paume de sa main et déplaça son petit doigt vers sa propre bouche, le faisant glisser en quelques allers-retours entre ses lèvres avant de finir rapidement son geste dans un sourire amusé. Le brun reposa alors ses yeux sur le démon dont le pouce était en train de s’immiscer à l’intérieur de lui et le laissa entrer, fermant ses yeux en même temps que sa bouche sur ce morceau de chair intrus. Patiemment, il accepta la présence inhabituelle et s’appliqua à garder juste ses lèvres serrées dessus tandis qu’il le sentait aller et venir.

Après une petite caresse dans les cheveux du jeune homme, le démon se tourna vers Naruto et se recula pour l’envoyer d’un signe de tête prendre ce qu’il désirait depuis trop longtemps maintenant.

Sasuke souffla de soulagement et se sentit tout de suite happé vers le jeune blond, peut-être parce que sa seule présence le rassurait ou… parce que son corps se souvenait de ce qui s’était passé avant entre eux… ou peut-être pour une toute autre raison qui ne s’expliquait pas, parce qu’il en avait envie et qu’il n’y avait pas besoin de mettre de mots dessus. Dans un soupir, Naruto se colla doucement contre sa peau et, quand sa main halée se posa sur la nuque pâle, la bouche du brun se tendit naturellement vers lui.

Sous le regard de Kyuubi, une étrange alchimie était en train de s’opérer.

En une caresse, les doigts du blond passèrent dans les mèches noires et leurs lèvres gonflées se posèrent l’une sur l’autre, dans un contact pur qui toucha profondément Naruto.

Tout en Sasuke était encore à découvrir. Il était autant vierge de caresses que de bras autour de lui et même de sentiments à partager, et le blond goûta lentement à la chaleur de sa bouche innocente, la prenant et reprenant en se retenant de la brusquer. Avec douceur, il se fondit dans le baiser que lui offrait le jeune brun et, lorsqu’il dût se détacher de son visage, il y garda une main sur laquelle ce dernier fit glisser sa peau avant de mordre avec envie la paume qui le caressait. N’y tenant plus, Naruto se jeta avec plus d’intensité sur sa bouche. Leurs salives se mêlèrent, leurs langues se cherchèrent instinctivement et le baiser devint plus sensuel, plus fougueux, plus passionné encore. Le corps entier du blond s’était pressé contre celui de Sasuke et il releva brusquement la chemise de soie pour sentir la peau de son ventre contre la sienne. Le contact était troublant.

Il dut relâcher un profond soupir, long et prononcé, pour essayer de faire retomber la pression qui l’habitait et ne se retourna qu’ensuite vers le démon qui les observait attentivement.

Dans un mouvement lascif, le crâne de ce dernier se renversa sur le côté, ses mèches à la couleur du sang venant taquiner la peau cuivrée de sa joue et le sourire qu’il adressa à son disciple disait tout de la distraction que cette situation lui apportait. Ce dernier glissa alors vers lui jusqu’à venir chevaucher ses hanches.

« Déshabille-toi. »

L’ordre adressé au brun ne lui parvint que dans un brouillard, son cerveau étant déjà trop engourdi par le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

Sur les corps superbes des deux êtres enlacés, des lumières vacillantes se reflétaient, caressant leurs muscles rendus luisants par la sueur, mettant en valeur le grain de leurs peaux halées et semblant embraser leurs chevelures. Les chairs se collaient, se frottaient, glissaient l’une contre l’autre. Les langues se cherchaient, les ventres se touchaient et, rapidement, Sasuke ne put plus se détacher de la vision qui s’était imposée à lui.

Avec beaucoup d’attention, Kyuubi parcourut de sa paume le flanc blessé du blond, lui offrant une image d’une beauté rare sur ce jeune homme dont la confiance et l’abandon n’avaient plus de limites, et qui se laissait posséder par la nature bestiale du démon.

Lorsque celui-ci enserra sa nuque pour attirer avec force sa bouche contre la sienne, le corps du brun se réchauffa et il laissa glisser ses doigts sur la peau lisse de son propre torse en défaisant les attaches de sa chemise… et la douceur de la soie qui descendit sur ses épaules lui sembla être la caresse d’une main. Quand il fut entièrement dénudé, il eut envie de dissimuler son érection sous le tissu de l’un de ses vêtements mais le regard brûlant que tourna le démon vers lui l’en dissuada. Alors il s’étendit en arrière, s’appuyant sur ses coudes pliés, et continua à s’abreuver de la danse lascive qui s’opérait juste devant ses yeux. Par son aspect presque irréel, sa façon de se mouvoir et la chaleur intense qu’il dégageait, Kyuubi était un monstre de sensualité.

Brusquement, en voyant Naruto se faire plaquer sur le ventre, il sentit son souffle s’accélérer mais l’expression d’excitation qui se peignit sur son visage le calma aussitôt. Le démon s’étendit sur le dos hâlé, le marquant de baisers brûlants, et contourna de sa main les reins du blond pour venir caresser son sexe lentement. Un gémissement suave s’envola et Sasuke en frissonna. Après quelques mouvements, le démon se recula en relevant vers lui les hanches du jeune homme et les yeux déjà humides de ce dernier s’ouvrirent sur ceux du brun pendant que son amant passait sa main dans un petit pot empli d’un produit translucide. Puis, ses orbes bleus se fermèrent quand Kyuubi posa ses lèvres sur son dos en entrant lentement un doigt en lui. Sous les cheveux rouge-sang, le regard du démon était concentré sur les réactions du jeune blond qui se tordait déjà de plaisir, enfouissant sa tête entre ses poings serrés lorsqu’il poussa à l’intérieur de lui un deuxième doigt.

Malgré lui, le brun frémit comme s’il s’était agi de son propre corps qu’il caressait, lui qu’il étreignait ainsi, lui qui se pâmait sous la tension de ses doigts. L’expression de Naruto, le visage à moitié caché sous ses bras repliés, le retourna intérieurement. La joue de Kyuubi vint se coller contre celle de son amant et Sasuke fut à nouveau frappé par la curieuse ressemblance entre leurs traits. Ils paraissaient si proches, ne différant presque que par les couleurs de leurs peaux et de leurs cheveux, ces pupilles fendues qui regardaient s’embuer de plaisir les yeux bleus et ces marques barrant le visage du blond… si ce n’était cette aura maléfique qui rendait le démon si particulier.

La lumière faible et changeante qui embrasait leurs corps majorait l’aspect troublant de la scène.

Un feulement de plaisir s’échappa des lèvres de Naruto et la voix rauque résonna doucement :

« Il est magnifique, ce jeune homme que tu désires, non ? »

Étendu juste à côté d’eux, excité, violemment, Sasuke était d’une beauté froide à renverser les âmes. Le souffle déjà court, le blond murmura un « oui » à peine audible et Kyuubi dénoua le tissu qui couvrait encore le bas de son propre corps avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux au noir intense.

« Regarde bien. Ne perds rien du spectacle. Ce jeu de chairs, ces expressions de plaisir, ces soupirs et ces gémissements… ils sont pour toi. »

Et il attrapa avec force les hanches de Naruto pour le pénétrer profondément, le faisant onduler dans un geignement de volupté. Au cœur de l’étreinte mâle, la danse ardente de ces deux corps toucha le brun au plus profond de lui-même. Ils étaient si près de lui, si proches… Les mouvements du démon étaient d’une sensualité affolante. Les paupières du blond s’entrouvraient et se refermaient, ses dents venaient mordre ses lèvres et son expression était aussi brûlante que l’acte sauvage auquel ils s’adonnaient.

Sasuke ne tenait plus.

S’envolant dans l’air, un intense souffle se mêla à un grognement bestial et le démon accrocha ses mains puissantes aux reins de Naruto. Le retournant sur le dos, il remonta ses cuisses en s’enfonçant de nouveau dans sa chair, offrant ainsi à la vue du brun la totalité du corps sensuel de ce jeune homme. Les yeux bleus s’ouvrirent sur Sasuke, emplies de jouissance, et le sourire qu’il lui adressa ne disait plus que son plaisir de partager ce moment d’extase avec lui. Tendrement, la tête blonde roula sur le côté et il ouvrit doucement la bouche, un peu trop largement, dans une invitation muette à le rejoindre. Alors qu’il lui offrait ses lèvres, Naruto dut faire un effort pour se relever sur ses coudes et tourner son torse sur le côté, difficilement parce qu’il se tordait toujours sous les à-coups puissants du démon, et il tendit son bras vers la peau blanche qu’il avait tellement envie de sentir sous ses doigts.

La poitrine du brun se souleva comme si elle allait éclater. Il hésita, fébrile, un peu… pas vraiment longtemps en fait, et glissa vers le jeune homme qui l’appelait. La paume du blond se posa sur sa hanche, le faisant frémir, attira son corps sur le côté, à demi allongé, et Sasuke relâcha un souffle de trop plein d’excitation lorsque les lèvres de Naruto virent avec empressement baiser sa peau. Un coup de rein plus intense fit se crisper ce dernier et il pencha son visage sur le sexe tendu, dur, avide de caresses, pour le prendre profondément à l’intérieur de sa bouche, provoquant une plainte étouffée que le jeune homme à la peau pâle enfouit dans les coussins au sol.

Les mains tremblantes du brun serrèrent la tête blonde et la saveur de cette bouche le poussa à faire lui-même de légers déhanchements. Naruto s’abandonna alors à ces chairs se mouvant à l’intérieur de lui et au contact doux de ce jeune être pour qui il ressentait une attirance inconnue. Trop échauffé, trop inexpérimenté, Sasuke frémit bientôt, l’orgasme se frayant rapidement un chemin à l’intérieur de son ventre, et Kyuubi se cala sur son rythme pour accélérer ses mouvements, venir emmener par des pressions répétées à l’intérieur du corps du blond ce dernier vers les sommets de l’extase.

« Ah… »

Le plafond tournait, le monde aussi, la température de la pièce semblait être montée de plusieurs degrés.

Des fourmillements se diffusaient au creux de ses paumes.

Sasuke était pantelant… épuisé, vide. Il se retourna sur le dos pour essayer de reprendre son souffle mais ne put enlever sa main de la tête blonde dont la douceur le retenait dans un état d’étourdissement.

L’explosion de plaisir avait été vertigineuse.

Sous ses doigts, quelques mèches s’emmêlaient et, pour les deux jeunes hommes, plus rien ne semblait vraiment réel. Les pupilles au noir profond descendirent sur celles du blond, éclairées d’une lumière tendre, et Sasuke ressentit comme un pincement dans sa poitrine quand celui-ci se déhancha pour venir caler son visage contre sa poitrine. Naruto prit alors le temps de savourer la chaleur post-orgasmique de la peau de ce jeune homme qui venait de goûter par deux fois déjà à ce qu’il n’avait jamais connu auparavant et…, l’expression de Kyuubi sur laquelle il jeta un œil le lui confirma, avec qui le démon n’en avait pas encore fini.

Lentement, leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normal. Les doigts du blond se promenèrent tranquillement sur le corps contre lequel il s’était blotti, puis son visage se pencha lentement sur le torse, baisa la chair sensible, mordilla la peau des côtes et descendit embrasser le ventre avant d’aller plus bas lui redonner par ces caresses buccales qui lui faisaient tant perdre ses moyens une érection suffisante pour ce qui allait suivre… mais Kyuubi, qui venait de s’étendre de l’autre côté du brun, l’arrêta d’une main dans ses cheveux.

Un brasier.

Un brasier venait de prendre possession du dos de Sasuke et il s’affola un peu. Ses bras se resserrèrent avec inquiétude contre Naruto et, quand il posa ses yeux sur lui, le sourire qu’il découvrit exprimait tout ce qu’il n’avait fait que lui répéter depuis son arrivée : « ne t’inquiète pas », « je te protégerai » et il sentit l’angoisse se faire moins forte. L’esprit engourdi par l’atmosphère vaporeuse dans laquelle il baignait, le brun se raccrocha alors à ce regard calme. Lorsque la peau de Kyuubi se colla vraiment à la sienne, une lame de feu se répandit en lui. La main du démon lui sembla presque pourvue de griffes, le souffle qui survola sa nuque manqua de le faire s’évanouir et chacun des gestes de cet être le fit sombrer plus profondément encore dans une incroyable volupté. Les crocs plongèrent happer la peau de son cou et il geignit comme l’aurait fait la proie d’un animal sauvage, les lèvres douces de Naruto qui se posèrent sur sa poitrine dans un violent contraste de sensations finissant de le faire défaillir. De baisers tendres en morsures à la chaleur infernale, il crut devenir fou. Le plaisir violent l’avait laissé épuisé, la langueur enivrante de ces caresses opposées le vida de ses dernières forces et il se retrouva entièrement soumis à la volonté du démon.

Et il gémit.

Quand Kyuubi descendit une main le long de son torse, il lâcha un geignement de surprise. Lorsqu’il s’empara de son sexe durci, sa bouche laissa sortir une plainte venue des profondeurs de son corps. Plus aucune retenue ne lui était possible. Tout en lui tremblait et, en sentant les lèvres pleines de Naruto rejoindre les siennes, il attrapa dans un geste désespéré sa nuque et embrassa la bouche chaude, vibrant contre elle en l’emplissant de soupirs tremblants. Des frissons l’agitaient, les caresses de ces deux êtres ne l’entraînant que vers une autre jouissance, encore, si forte que son ventre s’en contractait violemment. Ses sens lui échappèrent et… le petit rire amusé du blond parvint à peine à ses oreilles tandis qu’il mordait avec passion la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Progressivement, le démon ralentit alors ses caresses et, en sentant sa cuisse se faire relever, Sasuke enfouit son visage dans les tissus au sol, cherchant de ses mains fébriles la peau du blond sur laquelle il les laissa courir instinctivement. Kyuubi mordilla la chair de son oreille et observa de son regard félin le visage de Naruto.

Un mélange de désir et de profonde tendresse y était visible. Le souffle du démon s’éleva.

« Tu le veux, hein ? »

Ses yeux rendus humides par l’envie, le blond ne put se retenir de se pincer les lèvres et acquiesça silencieusement.

Kyuubi se tourna alors vers le petit pot empli de liquide qu’il avait approché, délaissant juste un instant de ses caresses le corps du brun pour en prendre une quantité importante qu’il plaqua sur les fesses du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. Ses doigts accompagnèrent la cuisse pâle pour la poser sur celle du blond et frôlèrent la peau fine, en apprécièrent la douceur, passèrent sans insister entre les lobes de chair pour venir plus loin remonter en des gestes glissants le long du membre plus qu’échauffé. Le jeune homme frémit dans un état second et le blond se resserra contre lui quand la main chaude s’empara aussi de son sexe dressé… et les caresses du démon, valsant de l’un à l’autre, d’une peau à l’autre, des cuisses finement musclées de Naruto à cette entrée de chair encore vierge, les rendirent pantelants.

Soudainement, un doigt s’immisça entre les fesses de Sasuke, le surprenant en le sentant le pénétrer si facilement. Tout était si liquide, si humide, si doux et si pressant de tous côtés qu’il en avait perdu la tête et seules les sensations qui l’assaillaient parvenaient encore à son cerveau. Un membre chaud se glissait à l’intérieur de son corps, lui procurant un plaisir à l’intensité insoupçonnée… C’était si bon, si bon, ses sens étaient en feu et il faillit s’évanouir lorsque le deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. La tension était plus forte, plus dérangeante aussi, dans une sensation de trop et, en même temps, son corps ne demandait plus qu’à ressentir encore cette chair entrant et ressortant, doucement, faisant sa place lentement en se tournant parfois, pressant sur les parois pour les écarter. Des gémissements sans retenue s’envolaient depuis sa bouche ouverte et, quand il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Naruto venir cueillir les siennes, il se fondit en elles.

Rendu si faible par le plaisir inconnu, il s’abandonna à ces caresses… mais quand un troisième doigt se pressa à l’entrée de son corps, il se raidit de douleur et voulut se retourner vers le démon pour lui signifier que non, ça n’allait plus mais le souffle de Kyuubi était déjà sur son oreille.

« Tu veux qu’il te prenne ? »

La chaleur envoûtante des mots se diffusa au plus profond de lui.

« Tu veux qu’il entre à l’intérieur de toi, voir ses yeux se fermer de plaisir, ses gémissements vibrer contre la peau ? »

La gorge sèche, Sasuke ne put sortir un son mais les yeux embués qu’il tourna vers le démon étaient devenus suppliants.

Oui.

Tout dans son regard exprimait ce mot.

Kyuubi se recula alors et sourit doucement lorsque Naruto se releva, fébrile, venant baiser le cou pâle et poser ses mains à plat sur la poitrine musclée pour l’allonger sous lui. Les yeux bleus étaient brillants de désir. Sous la main brûlante que le démon passa sur la courbure masculine de ses reins, le jeune homme à la peau mate s’étendit entre les jambes du brun, remontant ses cuisses pour embrasser avec passion sa bouche et se positionna, bras tendus au-dessus de lui, juste à l’entrée de son corps. Alors qu’il s’y pressait un peu, il sentit son cœur s’accélérer en se rendant compte à quel point il lui était déjà si aisé d’y entrer et… plongea avec une légère inquiétude ses orbes bleues dans celles qui ne disaient plus que l’envie de s’abandonner à lui.

Et il pénétra son corps.

« Ah ! »

La pression forte fit se raidir violemment Sasuke tandis que le blond sentait ses coudes se dérober sous la décharge de plaisir.

« Ça va aller, lui susurra-t-il alors rapidement. Tu vas aimer. Tu vas aimer, crois-moi. »

Le souffle du jeune homme était agité et le son suivant qui parvint à l’oreille du brun fut celui d’un profond geignement quand il commença à se déhancher. Haletant, glissant à l’intérieur de ce corps encore tendre, le jeune blond l’ouvrit de sa chair, y trouva sa place en de langoureux mouvements qui le rendaient tremblant et en sueur. Son membre dur entrait et ressortait, revenait encore s’enfoncer à l’intérieur de Sasuke dans un mélange de sensations autant dérangeantes pour ce dernier que chaudes, affolantes, bonnes, si bonnes et si torrides, d’une incroyable intensité. Bientôt, plus aucune douleur ne vint troubler ses sens, le plaisir indicible prit possession de chacune de ses cellules et il succomba à l’ardeur de l’instant. Son corps tendu sous cette peau qui embrasait la sienne, il rechercha la bouche de son amant pour y gémir. La chaleur était insoutenable, la violence des sensations à devenir fou. Le corps en nage du blond glissait sur lui, en lui, des gouttes de sueur suivaient ses mèches dorées pour s’échouer contre sa peau et, lorsque Naruto se redressa pour embrasser du regard l’être qu’il étreignait, il fut touché par l’image qu’il découvrit.

« Tu me rends dingue, Sasuke » furent les paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche.

« Tu es tellement bon… » suivit dans un gémissement et un déhanchement plus appuyé.

Et le jeune homme se perdit profondément dans ce corps qui lui était offert, dans cette danse torride où le désir les avait menés. Des syllabes s’échappèrent de leurs bouches, leurs souffles emplirent la pièce en un trop plein de sensations et les longs mouvements dans lesquels ils s’unirent les firent se tordre et même crier.

Plus rien n’avait d’importance.

Plus rien…

Sinon la façon dont ils venaient de succomber l’un l’autre.

Sasuke souffla profondément. Les éclats de voix qui s’étaient échappés de son corps résonnaient encore tel un écho dans son oreille.

Lentement, ses neurones se reconnectèrent. La jouissance fulgurante l’avait laissé tremblant, ses muscles ne le portant plus et son corps lourd d’une agréable lassitude. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et il pencha son visage contre celui qui était encore collé à son épaule et dont il avait partagé jusqu’au dernier instant d’explosion.

Trois fois.

Trois fois, il avait joui.

Dans l’atmosphère cotonneuse qui l’entourait, il se délecta du contact de la peau de Naruto contre la sienne. Son esprit s’était perdu si loin qu’il ne parvenait plus à percevoir ce qui se passait autour de lui et… la présence qui s’approcha n’éveilla pas son attention.

Des cheveux rouges frôlèrent son cou, des lèvres brûlantes se posèrent sur son torse luisant de sueur. Une fournaise vint le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il s’était laissé glisser et son corps se ralluma. Deux mains à la peau mate se posèrent sur ses hanches et, lorsque le jeune blond saisit doucement entre ses dents un de ses mamelons durcis, il faillit finir de perdre conscience.

En sentant le démon le plaquer sur le ventre, la seule pensée que son cerveau fut capable d’émettre fut : « encore ? ».

Ce qui suivit ne fut plus que chaleur, plaisir charnel et gémissements.

Le ciel, bleu, d’immenses arbres.

Un soleil écrasant.

Autour de lui, un monde improbable, peuplé de gigantesques animaux : un rongeur, aussi épais qu’une montagne, un taureau au dos surmonté de tentacules… un chat à l’allure effrayante dont les deux queues battaient l’air en provoquant un vent puissant. L’atmosphère était saturée du même type d’aura écrasante qui émanait de Kyuubi.

Au loin, se dessinant sur l’horizon, la pointe de ses oreilles semblant toucher le ciel et le soleil couchant embrasant son dos hérissé, se dressait un renard démoniaque. Émergeant d’une épaisse forêt dont la cime des arbres effleurait à peine son ventre, son corps titanesque se finissait par neuf queues et son regard lugubre semblait être l’incarnation même de toutes les peurs des hommes.

Quelque chose de doux…

Quelque chose de doux frôlait la joue de Sasuke.

La fine caresse des cheveux blonds finit de le sortir de ce rêve étrange et il se serra contre le corps chaud qu’il sentit. La grande salle où ils avaient rejoint Kyuubi était toujours éclairée de ces lampes basses dont l’ambiance que le jeune homme avait trouvée sinistre, dans un premier temps, lui semblait maintenant plutôt intime et langoureuse. Allongé, à peine à quelques mètres d’eux, le démon se présentait à nouveau dans sa tenue de maître de clan et avait repris son long tuyau de bois entre ses lèvres. De temps en temps, il en tirait quelques bouffées tandis qu’il examinait des textes inscrits sur des rouleaux anciens. Son visage penché sur le côté et ses paupières à demi baissées, il était concentré dans un calme apparent.

En rencontrant ses pupilles animales, Sasuke s’étonna de la tranquillité qu’il y découvrit. Le démon souffla longuement un nouveau nuage de fumée avant de s’adresser à lui de sa voix sombre.

« Tu pourras dire à Fugaku Uchiwa que son offrande a été appréciée, à sa juste valeur, et consommée comme il se doit. »

Un sourire en coin dévoila ses canines et il conclut en reportant son regard sur ses documents.

« Tu peux partir maintenant. »

Le brun accusa le coup.

« Je peux partir ?

— Personne ne te retient ici. Ceci-dit, si tu veux rester… tu le peux. Naruto a besoin de quelqu’un comme toi près de lui… pour les missions, bien sûr. »

Les derniers mots avaient été dits avec une moquerie à peine dissimulée et Sasuke essaya d’assimiler ce qu’était en train de lui dire le démon.

Encore dans le brouillard, il dirigea son regard sur le jeune homme nu lové contre lui, ses cheveux de couleur miel, son corps à la peau mate sur laquelle la sueur était en train de sécher… et ses yeux bleus posés sur lui. Il pouvait y lire autant de confiance que de douceur et… également un peu de cette malice qu’il commençait à reconnaître, à force… et il eut du mal à réfléchir.

Naruto s’amusa de son expression innocente et de son évidente difficulté à refaire fonctionner son cerveau et enfouit son envie de rire entre les coussins et la peau pâle. En se frottant à lui de sa tête, il ne résista pas à émettre un gémissement, taquin :

« Ce que c’était bon de te prendre, Sasuke…

— A…rrête de dire des cochonneries, protesta le brun, encore perdu.

— T’étais trop bon…

— Arrête.

— T’étais trop serré, ça glissait tellement bien…

— Aaaa…

— Tu es sûr qu’on ne se serait pas connu dans une autre vie ? »

Cette dernière bêtise acheva le jeune homme et le fit lâcher un bref rire.

« Imbécile. »

Naruto était décidément aussi stupide qu’irrésistible et Sasuke dut composer avec les sensations diverses qui le traversaient : cette curieuse chaleur dans sa poitrine, cette envie de râler contre le jeune pervers et en même temps de se serrer contre lui, son cœur qui battait beaucoup trop vite.

Pour la première fois, il sut qu’il allait choisir la vie qu’il avait envie de mener et, lorsqu’il se tourna vers le démon, son visage s’était éclairé du même sourire de gamin heureux que Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce one-shot a maintenant une petite "suite" : un chapitre bonus on dira, que vous trouverez en suivant mon profil : "Dans sa chair".


End file.
